


you looked up, and that was enough

by croissantbleu



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, this is set in middle school stephen is FINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: Stephen Ahn likes to collect things. Stamps, concert tickets, cool shaped rocks he found on the way home from school, smooth colorful glass that was hidden in the sand of the beach he went to when he was ten. He doesn't collect anything worth money - that's never been what this was about, and he can't afford to spend on this kind of thing either. He's just always had a hard time resisting when something catches his eye, something that other people usually overlook.Then, maybe it's inevitable that Gray Yeon catches his eye. And, maybe it’s inevitable that Stephen finds a new range of things to collect.
Relationships: Stephen Ahn/Gray Yeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	you looked up, and that was enough

Stephen Ahn likes to collect things. Stamps, concert tickets, cool shaped rocks he found on the way home from school, smooth colorful glass that was hidden in the sand of the beach he went to when he was ten. He doesn't collect anything worth money - that's never been what this was about, and he can't afford to spend on this kind of thing either. He's just always had a hard time resisting when something catches his eye, something that other people usually overlook. 

Then, maybe it's inevitable that Gray Yeon catches his eye. And, maybe it’s inevitable that Stephen finds a new range of things to collect.

  
  


The first time Gray smiles, it takes him by surprise. He’s warmed up to him now, after a few weeks of hanging out together, but Stephen knows he still isn’t one to display his emotions so easily, and he’s gotten used to finding clues in the corner of his lips or the light in his eyes. So, when Gray beats him in-game (as always) and Stephen looks at him in time to catch his expression, a soft smile that holds as much teasing as it does pride, it feels nothing short of a life-changing revelation. It doesn’t last, fleeting moment that only hangs in the air for a second or two, but the image won’t leave his mind even as he concedes defeat and lets Gray order in.

He can’t help but notice, after that, all the firsts that occur when Gray’s around him.

The next one happens just a few days later, when the supplies from the district support program come in. A few of the students from their class group up around him, asking questions about the program and how he heard about it, joking about how he’s so intent on doing good things because he has some kind of shady past - the usual, really. Though, Stephen’s not quite sure what kind of shady past he’s supposed to have had before middle school, but he just rolls with the jokes like he always does. His eye catches on a familiar light hair color to his left, and he glances over to find Gray looking at him, the subtlest hint of a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. Gray turns away when Stephen grins back at him, so carefully it looks like a pace studied not to seem too hasty - and it could have worked, maybe, if Stephen hadn’t noticed his smile growing just the smallest bit wider.

It’s cute, Stephen can’t help but think. It’s really cute.

Gray’s smiles slowly become more frequent, even if they’re still quiet - fragile, even, like a secret meant only for Stephen -, to the point where it’s rare to go a day without one. Looking back to when they first started talking, Stephen feels like he’s unveiled a part of the universe he wasn’t supposed to see.

“Hey, Gray,” he walks up to him, looking at the rankings from the latest test up on the board. “Wanna celebrate with a game at my place? We can order food.”

“If you want to celebrate every time I rank first, I’ll be at your house every week,” Gray points out.

“You wouldn’t get first place every time if I actually tried,” Stephen says lightly, as if they didn’t both know he really has no interest in that.

Gray lets out a sigh. “You’d still insist to celebrate you ranking first, so it’s not like it would change anything.”

“You got me,” he admits with a grin. “What about a normal revenge match, then?”

Gray glances up at him, staying silent for a few seconds like he’s trying to decide whether he should speak or not. The background noise from the rest of the class sounds so distant to Stephen, not standing a chance against the intensity in those purple eyes.

“You can’t call it a revenge match if you just keep losing,” he ends up saying.

Stephen blinks. “Gray,” he says. “I’m going to start thinking you really don’t like me.”

He would have missed it if he hadn’t been looking, the quiet sound so quickly muffled by the hand Gray brings up to cover his mouth. Stephen has a passing thought for Pandora and the box she let open.

“Fine,” Gray’s voice brings him back to the present. “You know I’m going to win again, though,” he adds as he walks back to his desk.

“I’ll beat you eventually!” Stephen says, and he says it like a promise, turning around so he can face him with a triumphant smile before going to sit down as well.

Gray’s laugh keeps softly ringing in his head all day after that, and he doesn’t exactly expect it to go away anytime soon. Not that he minds, really, far from it.

Over the couple of months they’ve known each other, a thought has made itself recurring: Gray works too much. Stephen hadn’t paid it too much mind after his initial comment the first time they really talked, because he figured the guy could take care of himself well enough, but it is slowly becoming apparent that he might’ve been wrong.

Gray never had the healthiest-looking constitution to begin with - Stephen was always half expecting that a cold would be enough to knock him out for a week - but he’d swear the circles under his eyes have been growing darker day after day. So when one afternoon after class, Gray doesn’t move from his seat in the near-empty classroom and just rests his head over his arms, well. Stephen figures it’s his duty to help ensure his sleep quality. Gray lifts his head up just slightly when he hears him walking over to the windows.

Stephen smiles. “You’re supposed to draw the curtains, for maximum deep sleep potential,” is all the justification he offers, as he does exactly as he says.

Gray’s eye falls shut again and he mumbles something that Stephen can’t quite make out but that sounds an awful lot like “only because you’re here”. He’d have taken the chance to nag him about it in any other circumstances but he really is a little worried about his health, and decides he can let it slide for this once. He just pulls the chair next to him and sits down, borrowing one of the books next to Gray’s folded arms to pass the time.

It lasts another twenty minutes at best, before Gray stirs a little. 

“You awake?” Stephen asks, closing the philosophy book he’d been reading and setting it back on Gray’s desk.

He stands up and walks up to the windows again, as Gray lifts his head up and rubs at his cheek, making a face when Stephen draws the curtains back.

“Get up, if you’re done snoozing,” he grins. “Let’s get out of here.”

Gray blinks. “You didn’t have to wait for me if you were in a hurry.”

“Nah, I just want to get ice cream before all the good ones are gone,” Stephen says with a shrug. 

Gray looks at him for a few seconds, before starting to put his books away in his bag. “I don’t think we agree on what counts as a good one,” he comments.

Stephen isn’t the kind to let himself be discouraged so easily, never was, and that certainly hasn’t changed since he and Gray grew close. “That’s fine! That just means we won’t ever have to fight over the last of our favourite ice cream left in the freezer. This kind of thing can destroy friendships, y’know? We’re lucky.”

“Mhm,” Gray gets his bag on his shoulder and walks to the door. “I would just let you have it,” he says right before stepping into the hallway.

“Hey- that’s not fair!” Stephen protests, hurrying to follow him out. “I wouldn’t take it! I’d give it back to you! You can’t make me take the ice cream, Gray!”

“Don’t be so loud in the hallway,” is the only answer that comes from up ahead, but Stephen is an expert at hearing the smile in Gray’s voice by now, and he feels a grin blooming on his own face as he goes to catch up to him.

“My family isn’t here today,” Gray says, making Stephen look up at him. “Do you want to hang out for a while?”

It’s rare enough for Gray to come up to him during class breaks - admittedly, Stephen is usually the one to slip away from his seat and stand at Gray’s desk as soon as the bell rings - but it’s even rarer for him to be the one to suggest hanging out - admittedly, again, it’s not like Stephen really suggests it either, it’s just part of the routine at this point. So, maybe, this is a little odd.

“Sure,” he smiles. “I was going to ask, anyway! You said your house would probably be empty today, so I brought my console. I still have to take my revenge, somehow!”

He watches the corner of Gray’s lips twitch up. “You’ll have to get better if you want that to happen.”

“Man, how was I supposed to know you had such a competitive side?” he complains with an exaggerated sigh, “But I will beat you eventually! And that is both a promise and a threat.”

“Sure thing. Ready to go?”

“Yep! Let’s move,” Stephen pushes himself up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and draping his arm over Gray’s neck to steer them towards the door.

Gray’s house is closer to school than his and he could probably tell the way with his eyes closed with how often they end up there after classes are over. His parents are rarely ever there and, even if Stephen knows asking about it is pointless, he always notices a single person’s dishes left to dry by the sink when he goes to get some water.

“Hey, Gray,” he starts when he walks back into the living room, pausing when he finds Gray reading another new book from his seemingly never-ending supply, the controller discarded next to him. “Dude, have I ever told you you study too much?”

“Yeah,” Gray lets his head fall back so he can look at Stephen. “Every other day, I’d say. But this isn’t studying, you were just taking too long.”

“I was gone for two minutes,” Stephen complains, going to sit next to him again. “C’mon, you’ve got to shut your brain off, once in a while, or you’ll end up burning out. Can’t let that happen on my watch now, can I?”

Gray looks at him, annoyance written all over his face although it’s mixed with something kinder, and ends up placing the book in Stephen’s outstretched hand. “You’re being a pain.”

“I’m making sure you take care of yourself,” he corrects cheerfully, putting the book down behind him. “You know, we should do something this week-end, if you’re not busy. And I know you’re already ahead on schoolwork, anyways.”

“I’m fine, but aren’t you busy? I thought you had files to go over for that competition you told me about,” Gray frowns a little.

“Yeah,” Stephen leans back on his hands. “But I have time, it’s after the Olympiads. I think I can put it off for another day. And we never hang out outside of school days! I can’t let you spend another weekend studying inside all day.”

“You don’t have to keep worrying about me so much, you know. I can take care of myself.”

Stephen hums. “Sure you can. But where’s the fun in that?” he grins. “And, maybe I like it.”

Gray doesn’t reply but he shifts slightly, until his knee is pressed against Stephen’s, just enough that it’s barely noticeable - but it’s enough to be all that Stephen can think about.

“Though, maybe I’d like it more if you listened to me sometimes,” he adds, because he has to say something.

“Don’t ruin things now by being annoying,” Gray warns him, the pink of his cheeks making him a lot less intimidating than he was probably aiming for. “And if you wear your weird giant safety pin this weekend, I’m leaving.”

“C’mon, it’s fashion! It looks cool.”

“It looks stupid,” Gray says with a smile. “That’s my request. I’m allowed one, right? You wanted us to meet up, then my answer is yes as long as you don’t wear it.”

Stephen makes a show of sighing deeply, the only appropriate way of showing his discontentment. “Fine. Fine! Deal. You’re tough in business,” he whines, leaning his arm on Gray’s shoulder. “Coming up with conditions and all.”

Gray laughs. “I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t keep being weird! Anyways, come on. I thought you actually wanted to win once tonight. This isn’t going to help you.”

“Aha! This is where you’re wrong,” Stephen moves to brush a strand of hair from Gray’s forehead, not missing the way his eyes trail after his fingers when he takes his hand back. “It’s all strategy, actually.”

“Yeah? Let’s see if it’s working for you, then,” Gray pushes the controller in his hand. 

Stephen loses, of course. But he still gets to see Gray’s triumphant smile when he wins so, really, it isn’t that much of a loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I fell into weak hero last week and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it so, here we are.  
> Thank you tash for beta'ing this for me ily  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments, or you can find me on twitter [@transkrpk](https://twitter.com/transkrpk)!


End file.
